


First

by 2kitsune



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Firsts, Hand Jobs, I feel like I'm missing some tags so tags might be updated?, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Puberty, Underaged Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationship?, Voyeurism, first handjob, just bros helping bros, this is gross i'm SORRY, underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: 'Nate wakes hard and aching. He blinks against the oppressive black, trying to make out shapes in their dark hotel room as he gets his breathing under control, glad for once that the curtains had been left slightly open, letting the moon shine in and illuminate the dark space. Nate turns to his first source of comfort; his brother. Sam sleeps right behind him, curved around Nate with his chest pressed up against Nate’s back, one arm looped casually over Nate’s hip Nate bites his lip.. He really was kind of freaked out, hormones and changes in ones’ body did that, coupled with it having only started in the last year or two; but Sam looked so peaceful when Nate twists his upper half to peer at him'“Did you want me to show you?” Sam asks, voice quiet.“Show me?” Nate chokes.“Yeah,” Sam says, sounding oddly nonchalant. “Show you how to touch yourself? It’s not that weird, think of it as a learning experience.”





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this is my first Uncharted fanfic so please be gentle with me. I've loved this pairing for quite a while, but it's only recently that I actually decided to write something for them. There may be more in the future, depending. Also please take tags seriously. Nate is fourteen here and Sam is nineteen. If this triggers you, or is something you can't handle, then please just leave this fanfic now and don't read. Thanks. 
> 
> Anyway, enough of that seriousness. For those who are still gonna read, enjoy!

Nate wakes hard and aching. He blinks against the oppressive black, trying to make out shapes in their dark hotel room as he gets his breathing under control, glad for once that the curtains had been left slightly open, letting the moon shine in and illuminate the dark space. It helps him focus, helps him push past the thumping of his heart and the sinking in his lower stomach. This had happened before, this wasn’t the first time he had woken up with an erection, but he was yet to find it exhilarating rather than terrifying each time it happened.

 

Feeling prickling behind his eyes, Nate turns to his first source of comfort; his brother. Sam sleeps right behind him, curved around Nate with his chest pressed up against Nate’s back, one arm looped casually over Nate’s hip and hanging in the area between Nate’s hip and thigh, dangerously close to where Nate is hard. They had taken to sharing a bed whenever they stopped in a new city from now on, Sam claiming it was cheaper, and even though Nate pretended to happen it he secretly loved it because it meant Sam was always close, always near.

 

Nate bites his lip, wondering if it was worth waking Sam up or not. He really was kind of freaked out, hormones and changes in ones’ body did that, coupled with it having only started in the last year or two; but Sam looked so peaceful when Nate twists his upper half to peer at him, Sam’s long eyelashes casting shadows along the arches of his cheekbones. He had lost weight from lack of sleep, plus they had no real income past lifting things, and so they were more prominent than usual, causing Sam to look unusually gaunt.

 

Because of that Nate decided not to wake his brother. He would just leave his erection alone and pray it went away, not that he was so sure of how to deal with it either (he had heard of people stroking it, but that just sounded stupid). Nate shifts back around, already planning to curl up like he had been before and falling back asleep, when he’s suddenly startled by his brother’s voice.

 

“Nate?”

 

‘Crap.’ Nate thinks to himself, sucking in air. Outwardly he pretends like nothing is wrong, like he hadn’t been caught doing anything wrong (he hadn’t, but still he felt guilty about having an erection while he was in bed with his brother, felt guilty for having it in the first place) and turns to face Sam again. In the slight light the moon offers Nate can see that Sam is watching him, his orbs locked on to Nate, and his expression is slightly worried.

 

“Hey, go back to sleep, ‘m OK,” Nate placates, trying to sound as unbothered as possible, trying to sound annoyed even, but he’s not sure it comes out right. “I just woke up for no reason.”

 

Of course, Nate should have known right from the start that wasn’t going to work. When it came to Nate, Sam worried about everything, even over something as simple as Nate being awake in the middle of the night when he was supposed to be asleep. It was probably because Nate always tended to tone down the severity of his emotions, his injuries, or whatever was ailing him, whenever Sam asked if he was ‘OK’, so Nate supposes it’s slightly his own fault that Sam is always so quick to be worried about him.

 

“You sure?” Sam asks, leaning in ever closer to Nate’s personal space with that same damn worried expression on his face. “You’re not the kind of teen to wake up in the middle of the night, Nate.”

 

Fuck. Without even trying, or perhaps Sam tried really hard to know everything about Nate, Sam really knew a lot about Nate’s habits and such. It was unusual, as Sam said, for him to be awake as Nate was usually the type of person to sleep through the whole night. He was the brother who woke early though, no matter how late he had gone to bed, whereas Sam was the one tended to stay in bed for as long as he could.

 

Nate knows Sam’s not trying to make him feel guilty, but the tears that start prickling at his eyes again at Sam’s worried expression and questions are against Nate’s control. It was all so scary, all these weird hormones and feelings and not knowing what to do with his own body, and so it doesn’t take much of Sam’s probing at all for Nate to relent.

 

“Hey, it’s OK,” Sam says, obviously noting how Nate’s eyes were shining more than usual. “Whatever it is you can tell me, I won’t laugh or be mad. I’m here.” To further comfort Nate, Sam reaches out and tugs his little brother towards him, easily manhandling Nate into a position where his upper half is pulled towards Sam’s abdomen and his head near Sam’s collarbones. It’s nice but still Nate shifts his lower half away from his brother, breath catching when his erection does the same against the mattress.

 

Sam’s still waiting for a reply, his long fingers spanning along Nate’s lower back and the other set in Nate’s short hair. Nate bites back a shaky breath, blinking against Sam’s chest, and worries his bottom lip. He doesn’t even know where to begin to explain, and every fictional scenario he goes through in his mind just seems as embarrassing as the last. There were no words, no way, to explain this that wouldn’t leave Nate and embarrassed (and possibly blushing mess).

 

“I um-“ Nate starts, mostly to cover the silence that was stretching between them, to stop from Sam prompting him again to speak. He takes a deep breath, hoping to quell his nerves, and finds it does help. This is Sam, and as he said he would never judge Nate for anything the younger had to tell him. In fact, all the years they had been together so far proved that, because as much as Sam loved to tease him, and did so every chance he got, Sam never took it to the point where Nate felt genuinely hurt.

 

Nate swallows around the lump in his throat, still blinking furiously, and mutters as quietly as he could, “It’s hard.” And, shifting a little, he adds. “It hurts.” He’s aware that some other teenagers, perhaps teenagers who were more confident in themselves, weren’t this shy when speaking about these kinds of things with their brothers, the ones who they had been bought into the world after for the sole purpose of being there to guide their little brothers; but this was the first time they were ever talking about this kind of thing, not including the sometimes implied jokes that Sam made, the first time that Nate had ever talked about such an intimate thing to do with his body.

 

Of course, Sam immediately catches on. Nate blames it on brother’s intuition, Sam was always very good at telling when something was wrong with Nate, was always very good with telling when Nate needed something he was too prideful to ask for. There’s a pause and then Sam is pulling him even closer, lining their upper halves together, almost smooshing Nate in the process but instead of struggling like Nate normally would when his brother was being too amorous – Nate relaxes into the hug.

 

Sam’s silent for a moment longer, long enough that Nate starts to think that he’s going to be told off or something (although in hindsight that doesn’t make any sense), before he says in a low voice full of understanding and empathy.

 

“Puberty sucks, Nate. I know just how you feel.”

 

And Nate’s not used to such empathy, Sam usually clapping him on the back whenever their conversations turn even the littlest big sappy; except for rare moments, like the brief conversations they’ve had about their mothers, or how lost Nate felt as a kid when Sam disappeared for so long.

 

Not quite knowing how to respond, Nate scoffs and rolls his eyes against his brother’s chest. “Tell me about it.” he whispers, ignoring how he was still throbbing down there. There was no chance it was going to go away by itself with enough time for Nate to still get enough sleep, and Nate was going to have to prepare for a long night of tossing and turning until the morning but right now he was just enjoying being comforted by his elder brother.

 

Sam pauses again, long enough for Nate to worry slightly, before quietly asking. “Have you tried to take care of it?”

 

“Care of it?” Nate’s eyebrows furrow. He had heard that term before, it happened being surrounded by his elder brother always, as well as part of being a ‘thief’ is hearing a lot of conversations that he wasn’t supposed to hear, or jokes he wasn’t supposed to hear. Nate knew what it meant, knew that in conjunction of ‘taking care of yourself’ the ‘problem’ would be gone, but he himself still hadn’t figure out exactly what that meant because the term was so open to interpretation.

 

“Yeah, like,” Sam makes a gesture, Nate can feel it by Sam moving, but because he’s pressed against Sam’s chest he doesn’t see. Sam lets out a sigh and mumbles something under his breath, probably a swear word, before adding. “Like touching yourself.”

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Nate knows what that means, he had heard it before, tried it before, but in the end,  it had ended up not being worth it. He had kept touching himself, his hand wrapped around his member and making an odd jerky movement with his hand, and it had started feeling really good but then nothing had ended up happening and after a couple of minutes Nate had gotten bored and stopped. “I mean, I tried that,” Nate said, a little more confident now that he recognized the terminology Sam was using – at least. “Nothing happened though, so I stopped.”

 

“Nothing happened?” Sam echoes. At some point the hand on Nate’s lower back had started slowly petting him, sliding up and down and back again, and although it was through Nate’s shirt it still sent fire down Nate’s spine and he barely holds back a full body shudder. Sam’s touch only makes him harder, makes him ache even more, and although Nate knows in the back of his mind that it’s not right, that it’s wrong, to have these kinds of feelings associated with this brother – he doesn’t stop Sam. If he was honest about it Nate would admit he had been having these feelings about his brother for a while, but he had passed it off as something that happened naturally, something that was normal between people (even brothers) who spent every hour of the day together – but sometimes (sometimes), Nate had caught himself staring at his brother’s muscled back as he climbed, had caught himself peeking out from whatever book he had managed to lift last at the strong ‘v’ lines leading to Sam’s groin as he came out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel.

 

Kind of embarrassed now and trying to stop the mental image of Sam walking around in only a towel from because it was only serving to make him more desperate, Nate just nods against his brothers’ chest. He had a feeling he had been doing something wrong, and Sam’s question just confirmed it, leaving Nate to flush pink at how stupid he had been for getting something so apparently ‘simple’ wrong.

 

“Well how were you uh- doing it?” Sam whispers, sensing Nate’s vulnerability.

 

“Wrong, apparently.” Nate quips back, feeling oddly defensive at all the questions.

 

Apparently, that’s not enough for Sam, because he comes back quickly with. “Are you like eh - wrapping your hand around it? Playing with the head?”

 

“Sam,” Nate gapes. He had long ago stopped being shocked at how little Sam had, but this felt like a whole new offense. “Please, stop.”

 

Sam falls silent once more and stays quiet long enough for Nate to relax a little more, and when Sam doesn’t speak up again after a few minutes Nate assumes his brother had fallen asleep or didn’t want to talk about this whole situation anymore. It hurt a little to be ignored, for his frustrations to be ignored, but perhaps Nate was too hopeful to think that Sam would just fix it somehow. He too closes his eyes, content to at least rest against Sam’s chest never-mind if he falls asleep or not and tries his best to ignore how Sam’s thumb is still stroking along his lower back – fueling his erection.

 

“Did you want me to show you?” Sam’s quiet voice shocks Nate mostly because he thought Sam was asleep, and after a moment once Sam’s words actually register Nate is shocked again; his entire face immediately flushing red and he’s so glad, so fucking glad, that Sam can’t see how red he is.

 

“Show me?” Nate chokes. His face felt hotter than hell at the thoughts that flash through his mind at Sam’s words, at the implications. He had heard Sam before when his elder brother thought Nate was asleep, when Sam thought that he was being quiet enough for Nate not to hear his grunts, but he had never actually caught (or seen) his brother touching himself and the image that filtered through his head was incredibly arousing.

 

“Yeah,” Sam says, sounding oddly nonchalant. “Show you how to touch yourself? It’s not that weird, think of it as a learning experience.”

 

That makes Nate chuckle a little, feeling immediately about the situation. “A learning experience? You’re impossible.”

 

“No,” Sam chuckles back, wrapping his arms around Nate a little tighter momentarily. “I’m just a big brother wanting to help his little brother with something.”

 

Nate considers it, realizing that Sam wasn’t playing around and that he did really want to help. Would it be bad of him to take his brother’s offer? To take his brothers help? Even tough he had hidden feelings like he did for his older brother? Apparently, the answer was yes, because despite Nate now not being able to speak around the odd lump in his throat he still nods against Sam’s chest in a hesitant yes.

 

“Ok, here.” Sam gently lets’ go of him, sitting up against the backboard and pointedly looking down at Nate to tell him that he should be doing the same. Nervous but wanting this Nate does the same, sitting up from where he was laying down and joining Sam against the headboard. He bites at his bottom lip when Sam grabs the duvet cover and pushes it off of them, and Nate resists the urge to grip it harder than he already was to cover himself and the bulge in his boxers – letting it go and letting Sam push it down around their knees. When he was completely uncovered Nate looked to the side to find Sam watching him and pretends that he didn’t notice the way Sam’s eyes dip down to Nate’s crotch, pretends to ignore the shiver it sends down his own spine.

 

“Ok, I’ll start, and you just follow my lead when you’re comfortable OK?” Sam says in the low light, eyes dark and pupils looking blown when he meets Nate’s eye. Once again Nate was thankful they had left the curtains open, letting the moon shine through the window and bathing the room in just enough cool light to be able to see each other and nothing more, rather than having a full light on and being able to see every expression that crossed the others face – because if there were there would be no way Nate could hide the faint flush of his cheeks and the way his tongue flicks out to lick his bottom lip.

 

Sam looks away from him, seemingly on purpose, and instead focuses on himself. Nate feels a thrill go through him as Sam pushes up his navy shirt, exposing the miles of tanned skin below Sam’s navel, the skin toned and flat from the many years of climbing, exposing the trail of dark hair that leads below Sam’s waistband. It’d odd how that single trail of hair could garner so much of Nate’s attention, but perhaps it was more what it was leading too.

 

Nate continues watching as Sam now focuses on his boxers, sliding a hand down himself to palm at himself over the cotton. It’s different than when Nate had done it, and he takes in the new motions of the movements, feeling his own cock twitch in response.

 

“It’s good to use a little foreplay with yourself if you have time,” Sam suddenly starts in a low voice, just loud enough for Nate to hear, but it shakes him up to hear Sam’s voice so husky. “Touch the other spots of your body that feel good, y’ know? Just enjoy it. If you don’t have time though it’s better to just go to the main job,” He pauses, his other hand now trailing over his lower abdomen, sometimes pinching lightly, and he turns his head suddenly to find Nate’s gaze. “I like my lower abdomen, inner thighs, and my balls, but it might be different for you, Nate.”

Nate nods his head, taking careful notes of Sam’s words but not wanting to speak in case he broke this hesitant scene, mindful of his flush at Sam’s vulgar use of words. The couple of times he had tried Nate did oddly enjoy the feeling of his own fingers on his thighs, but he hadn’t found anywhere else he liked particularly just yet.

 

When Sam turns away Nate slides his hand over his own crotch, still over his boxers, and tries to copies the movements Sam had made earlier. After a second, he’s met with an odd thrum throughout his veins, one that makes Nate gasp slightly, and it’s an oddly thrilling feeling to know that he’s doing it right. Nate looks at Sam again, having lost himself in his own touch for a second, and finds that he had looked over just in time to watch Sam pulling his member out of his boxers.

 

It’s different than Nate’s, longer and thicker than his own even when not hard, proof that Sam had gone through puberty and come out the other side victorious. Nate watches in rapt attention as Sam wraps his long fingers around himself, oddly tantalized by the sight, and watches as Sam slowly begins stroking himself with his fingers wrapped around himself. Oh, so that’s what he had been doing wrong, that’s embarrassing. He realizes that right now Sam wasn’t even hard yet, and that the longer he strokes, and the longer Nate watches the more Sam’s member grows until he was even bigger than before. It makes him feel kind of insecure about his own size, but then again, he’s a lot younger than Sam and still had a lot of growing to do.

 

Oh," Sam starts again, not seeming to be able to stop talking. "Also you're going to wait to use lube or lotion when you're doing this, there's nothing worse than a dry jerk off session, but if you don't have any of that," he stops talking for a bit, making clear motions of collecting the strange, almost see through, leaking from the head of his cock before spreading it over his cock and continuing, "than pre- cum does the job just fine, and if that's not enough on it's own then you can use spit."

 

Nate makes a face at the mention of using spit, but nods. It had kind of hurt the other times he had tried, and when he had peeked at his member afterwards it was sometimes red, so at least Nate now knew that was because he hadn't had lube and didn't know enough at the time to know to use pre-cum or even spit, rather than him doing something completely wrong and having damaged himself permanently like he had the first time he had tried touching himself. 

 

Sam looks at him again, offering a smile, before he’s back to paying attention to himself. It’s a little obvious that while he wants to check on Nate, he also wants to let Nate start when he’s comfortable with this situation, and not when he’s forced. The thing was that Nate was already oddly comfortable with all of this, even if Sam had offered to let him watch just so Nate could sort out his own ish, along with the fact that he had agreed; and so he too slipped his hand underneath his boxers’ waistband, not quite comfortable enough to just pull himself out, and wrapped his fingers around himself too.

 

The immediate touch causes Nate to need to bite back a moan, a shaky breath escaping his lips instead. If Sam heard he didn’t comment, and Nate keeps watching his older brothers’ movements before hesitantly trying it with his own member on his own cock. He keeps stroking, not keeping the same pace as Sam and instead going at his own slower pace, and immediately realizes where he had been going wrong. This already felt a thousand times better than whatever he had been doing on his own, and Nate rolled his hips up into his own touch, this time letting his thin moan escape his lips.

 

Sam’s other hand, the one furthest from Nate, dips down and Nate gets so distracted in watching that he forgets to continue stroking himself. Sam gently tugs at his balls, rolling them lightly between his fingers, and the low groan he lets out makes the arousal in his lower stomach only grow, Sam’s head lolling back against the wall and exposing his neck. For a split-second Nate finds himself wishing he could lean in and bite at that smooth expanse, to leave marks like he had seen on Sam’s neck before, like he had seen on other peoples’ necks on TV.

 

“Fuck.” Sam mutters, mostly to himself, and Nate wonders briefly if he’s getting so caught up on this that he had forgotten Nate was even there. Nate was so busy watching his elder brother, so busy watching as Sam works himself over, that he had completely forgotten about touching himself. He’s almost positive that he could cum just from watching Sam, just from watching Sam bite his bottom lip and swear and roll his hips up in practiced movements, and the thought of that makes Nate squirm.

 

Wanting to do the same as Sam, Nate follows through with his free hand. His motions are shakier, and a lot less sure than Sam, but he must be doing something vaguely right because now he was rolling his hips up into his hands like Sam was doing, the pleasure pooling in his gut. Fuck he could already feel like he was close, unsurprisingly, just from this simple touching, and it made his whole-body shake.

 

Suddenly Sam speaks up, breaking the odd silence between them that was only being broken by their occasional pleasured sounds. “Here.” He says and reaches over, knocking Nate’s hand off of his own member, and instead takes over. “I’m doing this once and then you’re on your own.” Nate goes to protest, goes to pretend like he’s disgusted Sam’s hand is on his cock, that his brother was touching him, but Sam’s touch sends something through him and Nate lets out a sharp gasp, hand clenching down on Sam’s arm; his nails almost breaking through Sam’s skin.

 

If Nate thought he was close before, he was even more so now. He lolls his head back, hand still clenched on Sam’s arm, and pathetically lets his arms fall to his side. Sam pulls Nate’s erection out of his boxers to get at him better, and Nate can’t help but peek downwards to catch the almost awe-inspiring look of Sam’s long fingers wrapped around his hard cock. There’s fire running through his veins, pooling in his stomach and growing higher and higher, filling him and filling him and the more Sam continues the more Nate feels like he’s going to burst. In the back of his mind he wonders if he should be reciprocating, but Sam’s hand working over him makes it hard to focus on anything else; besides, when Nate manages to peak down at himself again, his hands clenching into the bedsheets below him, he can see in the corner of his eye that Sam is working himself off with his other hand.

 

Sam picks up the pace and the pressure, twisting his hand as he comes up and Nate’s pressure on Sam’s arm only grows when Sam’s nail hits a sensitive spot just below the head of his cock that Nate didn’t even know was that sensitive. Nate lets out a shaky breath that sounds almost like his brother’s name, rolling his hips up to meet Sam’s touch as the elder’s thumb collects the copious amounts of pre-cum escaping the head of his erection, there being enough of it that it slipped down the side of Nate’s member when unchecked.

 

“Oh crap, Sam,” Nate finally slips, loosing the small amount of patience he had left; if he had truly had any at all at this point. “Sam, oh fuck,” Sam, understanding what Nate’s cries meant, smirked in Nate’s peripheral view and sped up the pace on both of them, making sure to squeeze a little harder as his hand passes over the tip of Nate’s member and the wildfire in Nate’s veins, the electricity going down his spine, the pressure in his lower stomach, was only growing and growing and _growing_ to the point where Nate was starting to see stars behind his eyes whenever he blinks. Sam, being ever intuitive to Nate’s needs, senses what was coming and continued with the same vigor, working Nate until he’s panting and moaning and whining, sweat raising on his brow and gooseflesh raising on his skin, as Nate races towards the precipice.

 

It's too much, too much, too much, and everything builds and builds and builds only to stop suddenly, like Nate standing on the very edge of a cliff before jumping, before it all came crashing down and Nate was cumming with a loud shout of, “Sam!” as he paints his own shirt white, long ropes of cum hitting as far as his chin. It’s intense, especially so as his first orgasm, and Nate shakes and shudders and quakes as he holds onto Sam’s arm for dear life as he rides it out, weakly pushing into the open circle of Sam’s fingers without proper direction, hips stuttering. In the background he’s almost certain he hears Sam grunt his name too as his older brother cums too, but he’s half- lucid and already coming down from his own.

 

Once Nate’s starting to come down, the stars from behind his eyes disappearing with each blink, he hisses and tries to push Sam’s hand away from his oversensitive member, finding it too much now that he has orgasmed. Sam goes without a fight, instead reaching over and grabbing the tissue box on his side of the double bed to haphazardly pull out some tissues, throwing a couple at Nate before starting to clean himself up.

 

In a daze Nate does just that, cleaning up the mess on his shirt and thighs with shaky hands, before wadding up the tissue and throwing it towards the nearby trash bin. Now that he had come down Nate felt weird, like he was off kilter, off balance, not something that Nate was often, and he looks towards Sam for comfort but worried that Sam wouldn’t offer any. Of course, he needn’t have worried because Sam was right there, as always, already reaching out for Nate with the covers pulled up so that Nate can climb back underneath them.

 

Nate tucks himself back in and quickly pushes his legs back under the covers, waiting for Sam to lie down, which he does, with one hand on his stomach and the other outstretched just underneath where the pillow sat towards Nate. Nate is quick to join his brother, his head on Sam’s bicep and his other hand curled up against the side of Sam’s ribcage. He was already feeling tired, exhaustion seeping into his bones, and his eyelids felt heavy as he blinked up at Sam.

 

Sam notices his staring and chuckles before murmuring, “Go to sleep, Nate.”

 

He bends his arm upwards, fingers curling into Nate’s shaggy locks, and gently begins carding through it. That touch, coupled with Nate already being so tired, was enough for Nate to quickly succumb to sleep surrounded by the warm scent of his brother; satiated and satisfied with how tonight had transpired. Little did he know that Sam stayed awake for another hour, staring down at Nate as he played with the younger teen’s hair. Once he was sure that Nate was in his REM cycle, meaning that Nate was fast asleep with no chance of waking up any time soon, Sam gently climbed out of bed, movements overly cautious so that he didn’t wake Nate up, and headed towards their balcony; but not before he grabbed the cigarette box from his nightstand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! If you'd like please leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT ! It honestly means the world to us writers to see / get feedback. Even constructive criticism !
> 
> my tumblr is; 2kitsuneao3 - IF you'd like to come follow me and get potential insights of what fics are gonna come next, what fics have just been posted, or if you just wanna talk to me ! :)


End file.
